Unconventional Love
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: He was dealing with heartache and loss. She is a breathe of fresh air for him. Problem was, she's too young. Another problem is, he can't get her out of his head. A story of betrayal, unexpected love, friendship and hope. Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This particular story came from the plot bunny of the awesome and ever encouraging pianomouse! I hope you'll enjoy this. I borrowed Takeshi Kaneshiro's character from the movie Confession of Pain (2006) except I moved the beginning of the film back from 2003 to 1993, making the beginning of this story 1994.

* * *

 **Unconventional Love**

* * *

Yau Kin-bong had been complaining to his partner that he didn't feel like his girlfriend is "the one" for him only to come home after their bust to her corpse. He would later find out from her autopsy that she committed suicide and she had been pregnant at the time of her death. But the crushing blow and the one that would put him over the edge is the fact that the child she carried, is probably not his, but the lover she'd been having an affair with. She had been waiting at a bar that night for him, he got into an accident, which had her thinking that he probably changed his mind about her. His girlfriend had been about to leave him for that guy.

He should be angry at her, for not having common decency or enough respect to just break up with him. He should be angry at the guy whom she's cheating him for but he wasn't. He remembered their last conversation, about how she feels that he's hiding something from her, that and the late erratic hours he kept as a police inspector. He really was, but he couldn't quite tell her, seeing how he feels uncertain of where their relationship is heading. He couldn't just tell her that he is a wizard given how it would breach the International Statute of Secrecy, seeing that they were not yet engaged to be married. As pretty as the bartender was in the bar where his girlfriend used to hang out, he realized that he could just be on a rebound. A year had passed since his girlfriend died but nothing seemed to alleviate the pain. He bid his police partner good bye, resigned from the police force and became an Auror. He volunteered for a foreign assignment, given that being away from Hong Kong would probably help him get over his trauma. He was only 24 years old, but what he went through made him feel as if he'd aged a thousand years in the most emotional year of his life.

* * *

This summer, her parents had to go to some medical conference in France. She really didn't mind being alone for two weeks, at 15 years old; she can well take care of herself. She also preferred to be alone rather than to spend summer with the Weasleys, as she'd just had another eventful year at Hogwarts rescuing Buckbeak and Sirius Black. It gave her time to catch up on her readings and just explore London. She was drinking her tea in this quaint café near her parent's house when she noticed a man struggle with his understanding of the waiter's speech. She wondered at that, seeing that the man spoke perfect English, up until she noticed a ministry issued universal translation charm necklace. She cast a translation charm on herself discreetly before she walked by. "That translation charm doesn't seem to work very well on those with Cockney accents, too much variety." She told him before she explained to the waiter that the man is asking for some tea, milk and sugar.

The man nodded and thanked her, he motioned for her to join him. She took her books and sat with him in his table. "I'm Yau Kin-bong. Just call me Bong. I'm an Auror. I just got assigned here. Thank you for your help." He told the teenager. Hermione shook his hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. I didn't know they assign Aurors from other countries here." She said. "There's a wizard who escaped from Hong Kong. He's been known to target…" He stopped, trying to describe the victimology. "Muggleborns like me?" Hermione suggested. He shook his head and laughed. "The blood purity obsession had only ever taken root in Europe. It never reached Asia, given that we've had a longer magical history." He said proudly. She laughed at that. "You sure are modest." That had him laughing before he became serious and described that the wizard he's after was actually victimizing young wizards and witches, mere toddlers. He'd abduct them and torture them to see how far their accidental magic goes. Hermione scowled at that. "To what point? Why would he do that for?" She asked. Bong then explained how the man used to be a great healer and one of the most brilliant charm theorists before he went nuts.

* * *

Somehow, Hermione ended up helping him navigate through his investigation, given that the wizard he's trying to capture is born of a British mother and as such has the advantage of knowing the local terrain. She asked him why he didn't seek much help other than documentations, from the local community, to which he replied that the local wizards are too busy picking sides on their blood purity issues that they've forgotten the most basic of human rights which is to live. For two weeks, she provided a distant, "sort of" back-up for him as he checked every nook and cranny of London for the criminal he's after. When her parents arrived from France, she took to visiting him in his apartment as they went through the reports from the ministry.

"Have you thought about being an Auror?" Bong asked her between mouthfuls of the pasta he cooked. She shook her head. "I don't think it's for me." She answered truthfully. He nodded. "By the way, I checked your records at the ministry. I hope you don't mind. Why is it that your age is "supposed to be 15 years old but is technically 16 years old"?" He asked. Hermione did not really mind that he checked out her records, she knew that it was a part of his job to be thorough, especially since she's reading sensitive materials and helping him out with his investigation. She told him that she didn't mind and explained that for a whole school year, she had been using a time turner to keep up with her classes, which practically made her live a year over. He looked at her as if she's crazy.

"You really like studying?" He asked shocked that someone could actually like studying. She swatted his arm. "Of course I do! Why else would I do it?" She exclaimed. He then told her of his stories about preferring Quodpot over studying and how his mother actually burned his brand new broom just to get him to study. She laughed at that, they then continued to sort through the documents.

* * *

He, rather he insisted on using "they", captured Andrew Tong in about a month's time. Sorting through a small population of wizards and witches is not as easy as it seemed. Many were reluctant to give information as they were too busy trying to make sense of the things happening around them, many were oblivious, stubborn or stupid, that their inward sense of the world hindered them from helping the foreign Auror. However, since Andrew Tong made a point of staying within the magical community, he had been easily captured as he was also an outsider. What Bong found in Andrew Tong's house almost made Hermione's stomach turn. The wizard was holding three children in his makeshift torture dungeon. The two young boys had numerous cuts all over their bodies, one even had his stomach and innards cut opened several times, with Tong, who used to be a magical heal, healed him only to cut into him again. The newest victim, one he had barely started on is Pema Patil. She is the youngest sister of the Patil twins, while the other two were muggleborns who exhibited accidental magic. The Patils thanked Bong and Hermione, whom Bong pointed as his helper in this case, profusely. Hermione suggested that Pema should go to a therapist to help her get over her trauma.

Two Aurors from Hong Kong came to get Andrew Tong, leaving Bong free to clean up after the man's mess, including visits to the two muggleborns family. He was sanctioned to modify the boys' memories as well as their families, if need be. Bong would be heard complaining about how the Wizardry London was so caught up with blood status that they didn't bother to look for a missing little girl.

* * *

"Hey! I realized I haven't seen much of London." Bong told Hermione as they walked away from the second boy's family home. Hermione turned to look at him. "You've seen more of London than I ever did." She replied dourly. "Well, I haven't really enjoyed the sights. I was busy trying to catch a bad guy. I haven't ridden the London Eye and enjoyed the Big Ben. I haven't seen the changing of the royal guards and I haven't shopped at Diagon Alley, either. Please?" He pouted, begging Hermione to tour him around. She sighed. "I hate seeing grown men beg."

The line to ride the London Eye was extremely long, Hermione would have given up had Bong not insisted on keeping at it. They brought fish and chips and ice cream. They took pictures from Bong's new Polaroid Captiva* and when they finally managed to take a ride on the London Eye, Hermione realized why she didn't take much to flying on a broom. After a certain height, she clutched on to Bong for dear life. The man somehow understood her fear and held her against him, cursing himself as he noticed the teenager's curves against his body. While he admits to himself that he enjoyed holding her against him, he placed a respectable distance between them afterwards. It's not decent to lust after an underage witch and his grief over his girlfriend's death and discovery of her betrayal still feels too raw. But he isn't going to stay away from Hermione. It is rare for him to encounter someone he really feels at ease with, the last one had been his former police partner and that had been rocky at the start. Besides, he enjoys her company too much that he wouldn't deprive himself of her friendship.

* * *

Bong and Hermione played tourists for the next few days up until he had to leave. As he prepared his things and cleaned up his apartment, he gave Hermione a box of their polaroid pictures together. Hermione thanked him for the pleasant summer and the great times they've had together and promised to owl him to which he replied that of course he will. But he knew he'll probably try to get her one of those pair of journals where you only need to write what you want to say and the other person would get it instantaneously. He had only been intending to kiss her cheek before he left when she accidentally turned to him in her surprise and he somehow managed to kiss her lips. It was just a peck but it had both him and Hermione blushing furiously. "I'll owl you as soon as I get home." He promised, trying to maintain his cool. Hermione nodded and was left with her hand still touching her lips long after he'd gone. He would later find out that, that had been her first kiss.

* * *

* This instant camera line sold from 1993-1997. I often wondered what happened to mine. I presume one of my older brothers borrowed it and it's probably in one of their storage boxes in our old house.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So how did you find this story, pianomouse? I'm trying to give my characters something to do but I might go a bit off tangent with the canon. Ff is acting up, I can't see your reviews except for when I check it via my e-mail. Why is it doing this? Thank you so much for your kind reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Solving that case and meeting Hermione seemed to be exactly what Yau Kin-bong needed in his life as he came home with a seeming new lease on life. They began with a couple of owls but since Hermione is still staying with her parents over the remainder of summer, they have decided to exchange e-mails instead given that it is more convenient and faster than the conventional wizarding method of communication. Bong gave Hermione a nickname for his personal use, calling her Mine despite her objections. He found her name's pronunciation to be difficult without his translation charm and too long to write down on paper. The two had gotten close during the time they have spent together, but these letters gave them a better understanding of one another and finally, Hermione broke through his walls and had him talking about the things he went through.

 _Dear Mine,_

 _How are you? I am doing well here. Being an Auror in a country smaller than your London in size, with an even smaller wizarding population actually leaves said Auror with almost nothing to do except to chase after pranking wizards who likes selling magical items to unsuspecting Muggles. Even so, I've just turned down my old partner about that detective agency he wants to open with me. It's not that I don't like him. I like spending time with him and as far as I know, being an old grouch, he doesn't have a lot of friends so he practically tolerates me if only for the most basic socialization needs. But chasing criminals with him by my side drags up too many bad memories._

 _I've always found it easier to express one's self through pen rather than in person. Do you remember when I told you that my girlfriend died just a year before I came there? It isn't as simple as that. I've been having doubts about where our relationship was heading and on the night she died, I was finally able to voice out my doubts by telling my partner that I felt troubled by our relationship. It wasn't that we fought. It was the absence of anything, passion, romance or even anger, in our relationship._

 _As my partner and I chased and succeeded in capturing the serial rapist we were after, my girlfriend laid dying on the bed we shared. I even gave her an absent minded kiss the moment I came home, thinking she had just been asleep. But I noticed that she wasn't breathing and when I drew back the comforter, I found her soaked with her own blood and her wrists slashed..._

* * *

Hermione was horrified as she read how Bong had to call an ambulance and how he didn't even have enough energy to change his clothes up until the next day even though these had been soaked with his girlfriend's blood. He found out from the autopsy reports that she had been pregnant. Later when he dug around, he found out that she had been about to leave him for another man, whom he presumed to be the baby's father. They were supposed to meet up on the night she died and with her packed bags, he surmised that they were planning to move in together that same night. At least that was how the night would have gone, except the man met up with an accident and his girlfriend thought that the man changed his mind about her. This had been the reason why she committed suicide.

She became furious when she read that he blames himself for all of this and that she'd probably only felt distant with him because he hid the fact that he is a wizard and he spent such long hours at work. Her temper flaring, she wrote him back. She then took an angry picture of herself and had it developed, enclosing it with the mail.

* * *

 _Dear Bong,_

 _My parents were actually quite happy that I've found a new friend other than Harry and Ron. I think they have always been worried about my social life seeing that I have never been a social butterfly. How are you and what have you been doing? I was doing good up until I read your last letter. You're an idiot if you think that long hours and keeping a secret would lead to someone to cheat on a person he or she loves…_

Bong had to laugh at the picture and letter she sent, he didn't know what possessed him to do it. But he removed the picture he had of him and his girlfriend and replaced it with the polaroid he had of Hermione and him. He also placed the picture of her "angry face" tucked somewhere in his wallet, where he'd take it out whenever he starts feeling particularly stupid or depressed. He would prop it up and imagined her scolding him, as she had done a number of times when he'd been in London with her.

* * *

She didn't really scold him for feeling the way he did but instead she encouraged him to relish his emotions so he could express it, enabling him to move on. She also sent him a clichéd quote from one of those sappy romance novels she read. _"In times of grief and sorrow I will hold you and rock you and take your grief and make it my own. When you cry I cry and when you hurt I hurt. And together we will try to hold back the flood of tears and despair and make it through the potholed street of life. –Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook."_ Bong knew she sent him this quote both to annoy and tease him, so he replied in his next letter that she should probably stop hanging around the Quidditch field, it's as if she's been hit by one bludger too many.

She didn't attend the World Cup, despite the Weasleys' offer as she had been busy solving Bong's case. Besides she's not really a big fan of it. Thus, she could barely understand Ron's excited prattling and is busy with her studies and writing letters to Bong to even bother with him. He on the other hand had been very interested whom she exchanged owls with. She ignored him, and asked him point blank if has any business knowing what she does seeing that he is neither her parent nor boyfriend. She did not bother to correct the twins who teased her that she had a summer romance.

* * *

Writing owls is tedious and too much of an effort compared to exchanging e-mails, which was why Bong got her a "travel journal"* as they called these notebooks. These are only found in the Asian Enclaves and while it is not illegal to ship it out of the continent, Asian wizards and witches are discouraged from sharing this to "outsiders". You just have to write what you want in and the other person would be able to read it as soon as they open their notebook. Best of all, it never really runs out of pages, seeing that you only have to turn the knob at the side to "drain the ink" from the pages of the "travel journal" and you can put your ink back to your pot. You can even set the password of the notebook with your voice and a phrase. Needless, to say this piece of magical equipment is quite pricey.

Hermione commented on this but Bong insisted seeing that now, he didn't have to give her anything for her birthday for the next few years or even decades if it comes to it. Hermione promised to take care of it, never allowing it to leave her person. They've even set up a time during the day when it is convenient for them to "chat". They've decided to chat at 5:00 am in Hong Kong for Bong which is 10:00 pm for Hermione in Scotland.

* * *

Most of the time they chatted about weird obscure things, stories about their experiences in both the wizardry and muggle world or just what happened to them during the day. Despite this, they somehow don't run out of things to say to each other. But there were things they haven't mentioned despite their almost daily ritual (only postponing it if Bong has a case to handle that stretches out into mornings or Hermione needs to study for some major exam, she managed to find a way to keep "chatting" with him if she's not finding any difficulty with the subject).

Hermione did not tell him of how she taped a moving picture they have together on her trunk, similar to the other girls in Hogwarts, except the other girls only do this for their boyfriends. Doing this stopped her roommates, especially Lavender Brown from trying to set her up with someone.

She had asked the Patil twins not to tell people of how she was involved in the investigation last summer, which the twins readily agreed to. But that did not stop them from adding the fuel of the fire of rumors about Hermione's boyfriend. Parvati Patil volunteered that the guy is an Auror from Hong Kong who's in his early twenties and he's definitely handsome. This had the girls in Hermione's room shrieking in delight and pestering her for some more details about her older boyfriend which she gave to stop them from bothering her. They had also been very tickled with the idea that he's the one she's been exchanging notes with.

* * *

Bong on his side had not told her of the women he'd dated (or slept with, the lines have become blurry after a while). He didn't tell her of how some of these women would even see her pictures in his wallet and ask who she is. They just don't believe him when he says that Hermione is just a friend. Some had even point blank asked that he removed Hermione's picture. When he refused, they dumped him. The longest and perhaps the most stable of these string of "romances" if he can call it that is Sai Fung. She did not pester him about the contents of his wallet, nor did she check seeing that she considers it private.

But what got her in the end, a month and a half into their relationship is how Bong didn't want to spend overnight at her place as he has to "chat" with Hermione, his chat mate from England. Sai Fung volunteered that she has a computer which he could use but he refused. She ended up breaking up with him, still volunteered to be his friend but asked him not to use her like that again, seeing that not only does he have baggage because of his deceased girlfriend but now he even has an attachment to a distant chat mate.

* * *

 _Hey Bong! How are you? I don't know if you've heard but my friend Harry had somehow managed to get his name inside the goblet and became a contender for the Triwizard Tournament, except now it's a Quadwizard Tournament. Is that even a thing? Ron had been making his life miserable over it. He's convinced that Harry somehow found a way to put his name in and left his behind. I think Ron had always been insecure of Harry's fame and jealousy had just found a venue to rear its ugly head in. Should I patch them up?_

Hermione wrote and from across the sea she could just imagine Bong shaking his head. He wrote back.

 _If they are real friends, as you claim they are. They would patch up. Don't over stress yourself out and be careful of how the newspapers would paint you given Harry's fame. It's not a problem that he's your friend but people might misconstrue things. It is human nature to crave scandals and find a target for their anger and hate. The people who knows you will not believe a word of it of course, but trust me, the hurtful things people says against you could be a problem later on._

With this advice, Hermione managed to dodge a bullet that was Rita Skeeter, avoiding being alone in a room or any space with Harry. When Ron asked who she's coming with in the upcoming ball, they were surprised when she said she promised to spend Christmas with her parents. Ron commented that if she has a problem finding a date he could come with her only to have Hermione smirk and said, "I have no problem finding a date, there had been a couple of offers. But I really want to spend this time with the people I care about." She said as she mysteriously left him to ponder her words. Lavender would then beguile them with the story of her handsome older boyfriend who's an Auror overseas. Ron wouldn't understand why he feels angry at this tidbit, while Harry understood the root of Ron's jealousy.

* * *

Bong closed an eye and pursed his lips as he looked at the portkey he'll be sending Hermione. He didn't know what possessed him to send an underage 15 year old girl a portkey to his home, where she'll spend 2 weeks with him. 'She's 16 according to her ministry.' His traitorous mind volunteered. "It will be fine. You miss her and you know she misses you as a friend or an older brother figure. You just have to keep your hands off of her and you'll both be fine." He gave himself a pep talk as he wrapped the portkey.

Her parents would be spending Christmas with her mother's cousin who lives in Italy. They thought that Hermione would be spending Christmas in Hogwarts. Her friends in Hogwarts thought she'd be spending Christmas with her parents. She felt guilty and a bit sneaky for the lies of omission but she really did want to spend time with Bong, even though he really is not her boyfriend. She didn't even see him as a romantic figure or anything. It's just that he seems to understand her more than anyone else. To evade suspicions she rode the Hogwarts Express back to London before she activated the portkey he sent her via owl.

* * *

Hermione grew a bit taller ('and curvier,' his traitorous mind butted in once more) than the last time he saw her. She smiled and gave him a hug. She looked around. "Is this where your girlfriend?" Bong cut her off. "No, I moved apartments after she died." He commented wryly. He placed her things in the guest bedroom he just fixed for her before showing her around the modest apartment.

Hermione would spend most of the weekdays of those two weeks wandering around Hong Kong with her translation charm in place. She and Bong would somehow bump into Bong's ex-girlfriend, Sai Fung who despite Bong's worries had been pleasant enough. When Hermione was out of earshot she asked Bong something that surprised him. "How long have you known you're in love with your chat mate?" She asked. He looked surprised at this. "I…" Sai Fung raised a brow. "You mean you didn't know?" She asked smiling and shaking her head before she went ahead and led Hermione to a nice trinket stall. Bong ignored her, thinking that the woman is probably just teasing him.

* * *

They spent Christmas together. Hermione gave Bong a book titled, "Quidditch Through the Ages" while he gave her colored pens. "So we'll have some color in our correspondence." He says laughingly, reminding her that the notebook he gave her is pretty pricey so he won't be giving her anything nice for some time to come. They ate some pasta Bong cooked with some of the fried chicken Hermione prepared.

They spent Boxing Day watching through old movies marathon. Hermioned leaned against him the and all he knows is that he felt comfortable and warm inside, a feeling he had not felt in a long while. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she drew closer, resting her head against his chest as they watched more movies.

* * *

When it was finally time for Hermione to go home after the end of the Christmas Break, Bong helped her fix her things. He gave her instructions on how to deal with two adolescent boys butting heads and to tell him if she has any problems. Two minutes before the portkey activated, Hermione reached up and kissed his lips, nipping his lips lightly which caused him to open his mouth so he could explore hers. The heated kiss had to stop when the portkey is about to be activated. She smiled at him, which he returned with a small one of his own. This time, he had been the one left standing in shock. Despite the nauseating pull of portkeying, Hermione was smiling widely as she landed on the platform of 9 3/4th.

* * *

While the British magical community didn't want to see the possibility of Voldemort's return, the Asian Enclaves feared the global repercussion it might have for the rest of the international communities across the globe. But they have their proverbial hands tied behind their backs. Sending a huge number of Aurors would state that they believed the lunatic ramblings of Dumbledore and is undermining the authority of the British Minister of Magic but if they sent only a selected few, they can easily wash their hands of any fault if anything goes wrong.

Even if the Ministry would recant their official statement and do acknowledge the return of the Dark Lord someone still needed to assess the situation and possible outcomes it might generate for the rest of the magical community. He didn't tell Hermione that he volunteered to do this just so he could see her again. He scheduled his arrival in England to coincide with her summer break. As he volunteered himself, he realized that maybe Sai Fung is right, there must be something more to this than just friendship.

* * *

* Found the idea from Legend of the Seeker series.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I actually only read one book out of the Legend of the Seeker series, SereniteRose, but I did watch the TV series. The book that I did read from the Legend of the Seeker series is a prequel to the series, "Magda Searus the First Confessor" just because of the hype around it. Using that book as a reference, I'd say it's a pretty enjoyable series with well-developed characters.

I actually haven't noticed that part about Hermione telling Ron to pi- off, because somehow one way or another, the characters I write tend to start having a mind of their own after a few paragraphs, if that makes any sense. But when I re-read the chapter I did see it and enjoyed it. Thanks for pointing it out! I just didn't like how Ron treated Hermione in most of the canon series which is why I can never ever write a Hermion x Ron fiction and I can practically envision her with anyone (poor Hermione).

Thank you for those of you who have read and enjoyed the previous chapters.

* * *

Hermione decided to spend summer at her parents' London home even though some expects her to go to the Weasleys for most, if not some part of the summer. While she does enjoy aspects of the wizardry world, she does have a life of her own and a family whom she often felt she neglected. Then, there's the fact that Bong will be coming to London for some time to write a report on the political clime in the British Wizarding Community.

While she followed Dumbledore's advice of not contacting Harry through the owl post (he didn't explain his reasons very well and Hermione didn't take well to following anyone blindly), she contacted him first through snail mail and then via telephone. She scheduled to call him during those times when the Dursleys are away from home.

Hermione had long realized that Dumbledore sees Harry solely for his role as the "savior" of the wizardry world. He seemed to have forgotten what it felt like to be young or that Harry is not just a hero but a person. She knows that Harry often felt lonely and abused when he's at the Dursleys and the least she can do is to talk to him. Before the events that led up to Harry's trial, Hermione had been his sole connection to the world he'd grown to love seeing that it is his respite from this dreary unimaginative world that the Dursleys inhabit.

* * *

One of the things Harry asked during their lengthy conversations had been about Bong whom rumors say is her boyfriend. Hermione told him the truth of how she merely implied such so that her dorm mates would stop pestering her about her love life.

After this admission, Harry asked Hermione how she felt about Ron. "I see him in the same way I see you. You're like brothers to me both, except, Ron's the more annoying youngest brother." Hermione answered truthfully. Unseen to Hermione seeing that this was just a phone conversation, Harry was nodding his head in understanding. "That's all?" Harry confirmed. Hermione affirmed her answer. "So, what do you feel for Bong? Do you see him as another brother?" Harry asked. "No." Hermione answered abruptly. Hermione's deflection and swift change of topic says all that Harry needs to know.

* * *

Two days before Bong was supposed to go to England, he was lounging in the bar where his deceased ex-girlfriend, Rachel, last went to before she committed suicide and where his ex-girlfriend, Sai Fung, works as a bartender. He first went here to try and make sense of the reason for his ex-girlfriend's death but ended up being a frequent patron. Sai Fung poured him a shot of tequila.

"You know, you're lucky to have Hermione, despite the long distance relationship." Sai Fung noted as the man took a pinch of salt, licked it before downing a bitter shot and sucking down the lime. "We're not together." Bong interrupted.

"You kissed her, even if it was accidental. She kissed you deliberately before she left. You chat every day, for which you make sure to come home for every night. You're more devoted than many husbands out there." Sai Fung argued. Bong scowled at her.

"Oh! Don't give me that look. You've had countless of flings, 6 break ups, which somehow all ended because you can't share that part of you that Hermione owns." Sai Fung told him. Bong shook his head. "This should be an awkward conversation. You're one of those ex-girlfriends you've counted." Bong pointed out as he took another shot before following it with lime.

Sai Fung snorted. "I'm also your bartender, which makes me like some sort of confessor. It's a sacred bond." Sai Fung retorted before she shouted obscenities at a man trying to grope an unwilling woman and calling out for the bouncer to intervene before she turned her attention back to Bong.

* * *

Bong sighed, knowing that this conversation would never end if he didn't just agree with the woman. "Fine! You win! How am I lucky?" He asked, humoring the woman who insisted on her ideals. Sai Fung gestured towards some of the guys in the bar, constant patrons that Bong now knew the names of. Many of these patrons often had to be dragged out at some point or another because they weren't even sober enough to walk.

"To be honest, you were like that after your ex, Rachel died. You came here for answers but you went from a guy who wouldn't drink anything with alcohol in it to a drunkard with severe drinking problems in a matter of days." Sai Fung pointed out.

"She's underaged." Bong interrupted again. "Yet, she's done more for you than any other older women, which includes me." Sai Fung said sadly. Bong looked sheepish at that. "It's okay, I was over you some time ago." Sai Fung assured him. Bong nodded but didn't say a word. "My bartenderly advice is don't push her away." Sai Fung continued. Bong looked up at that. "I never pushed her away." He replied.

"No, I meant if you get jealous of some boy she pays too much attention to, tell her instead of downing a whole bottle of vodka and pretending that everything's okay." Sai Fung continued as she mixed orders. "Why would I do that?" Bong asked petulantly. "Because of the loving way she looks at you and the adoration on your face whenever you talk about her." Sai Fung explained as she handed a customer his drink and gave said customer a wink.

"She's 16." Bong insisted. "She's of the age of consent." Sai Fung practically as she started cleaning the counter. Bong didn't say a word at that and just stared at the wall. Sai Fung sighed. "You're a nice guy and she's a nice girl. You both deserve to be happy." Sai Fung insisted.

"If only it were that simple." Bong replied. Sai Fung laughed at that. "It was simple with Rachel and you weren't satisfied, you felt there was something missing. It was simple with me and it didn't work out. You like it unconventional and complicated, buddy." Sai Fung replied.

Bong mused at that, he realized that Sai Fung was right in her own way but she was also wrong in another. Circumstances aside, what he had with Hermione is actually less complicated than any other relationship he ventured in. It felt seamless, like they were two pieces of a puzzle that match. While he and Sai Fung talked about almost everything and anything (barring the fact that he and Hermione are magical), what sets whatever it is he has with Hermione is that Hermione understand him and he likes to think he does the same for her as well.

* * *

He had managed to settle in the apartment he'd rent for the duration of his stay in England. Hermione helped him with the arrangements and now they sat in front of each other as they tried to organize the seemingly endless papers he's stuck with. He remembered the conversation he had with Sai fung as Hermione started telling him that she's been calling Harry as frequently as she could, to see how he's getting along.

"Won't Ginny Weasley be jealous that you've been calling Harry when she can't communicate with him?" Bong asked as casually as he could. Hermione shook her head. "Harry and Ron are like the brothers I've never had." Hermione explained, and then her hand stilled mid-air as a sudden realization hit her.

She looked at him, seeing that he's still engrossed with what he's doing. "Does it bother you that I call Harry often?" She asked in a soft voice that he almost didn't hear. "No, if he's clear on the fact that he's just a brother figure to you." He answered without looking up as he highlighted a paragraph and set it aside before moving on to the next piece of paper.

"He knows that." Hermione answered. Bong merely nodded but didn't say a word. They continued on working until Hermione had another realization, one that could either make or break whatever this thing they have.

"Were you jealous?" She asked looking at him intently. He stopped what he's doing and looked at her. Without missing a heartbeat, he answered. "Yes, I was." He replied before going back to his work. Hermione looked at him in shock before leaning forward and giving him a small kiss to his cheek. Bong closed his eyes and smiled as she did so.

* * *

Hermione had not been very comfortable with lying to her parents about what she does while they work at their clinic. She's had enough of those lies of omission about the things she did at Hogwarts. Given her parents' significant age difference and the young age her mother married her father, she figured they'll understand her situation better.

Of course, she didn't tell them that she spent the Christmas break with him. She only said that he's that guy she's been chatting and exchanging letters with and that they are good friends. She even showed them the pictures they took together, even the recent ones from this summer break. Her mother found him to be handsome. Her father didn't say a word but he patted her shoulder. Both parents want to meet him.

Her parents understood what she didn't need to say, that she has feelings for this guy, because she wouldn't need to mention him to them if that wasn't the case. She'd never been that specific whenever she talks about her friends. Her father only reminded her that she can tell them anything and they will listen.

Her mother affirmed the same thing, but to her horror, dragged Hermione along to an OB-GYN the next morning for a check-up, papsmear, prescription of birth control pills and an IUD just for certainty, much to the teenager's horror. Her guilt at spending the Christmas break with him prompted her to just allow this small comfort for her mother. This would be one of the things Hermione would be too embarrassed to tell Bong.

* * *

Bong straightened his tie and checked himself in the mirror. "Why am I doing this? It's not like I'm meeting with a girlfriend's parents for the first time or something." He asked himself out loud. 'Oh, aren't you?' asked his inner voice, sounding eerily like Sai Fung.

Hermione's parents had been pleasantly surprised to find a typical (meaning he doesn't stand out in the crowd of muggles around them) young man. He knew pop culture and understood things around him even as they dined in a muggle restaurant. Hermione explained that Bong used to be a Police Inspector with the Hong Kong police before he became an Auror.

Hermione's parents knew that their daughter is quite mature for her age so it didn't really surprise them that she would prefer someone who is older. Thus, they didn't bother Bong about the age difference or what the real score is between the two. They only asked about his job, his family and his life in Hong Kong, which the man readily gave answers to.

Bong also explained that he is back in England to write a report on the political situation in the British Wizardry World. He was about to expound when he saw Hermione subtly shook her head, she effortlessly steered the topic away to her parents' practice and he realized that there were many things that Hermione did not tell her parents.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sent an owl to Hermione that Yau Kin-bong already told him about the report and that he knew that she is helping out in the report Bong is writing for the Asian Enclaves, he bid her to be impartial. He advised her to distance herself temporarily from the situation her friends are currently facing in order to write a clear non-biased report, which Dumbledore believes would enable the Asian Enclaves to prepare for the worst case scenario of Voldemort defeating Harry and those who stands against him.

Dumbledore would also send Bong and Hermione, documents and materials from the first Wizarding World War. But it had been Hermione's reports of being unable to call Harry that had prompted a speedy reaction from Dumbledore.

Harry would not resent Hermione seeing as she did call him when no one else communicated with him and he would later find out that what she and Bong were doing had been given the green light by Albus Dumbledore.

When Ron groused about Hermione's absence and suggested that perhaps she and her boyfriend did something more than just write, Harry and the Weasley twins jumped to Hermione's defense. Harry insinuated that he better just accept that Hermione only sees him as a brother while Ron blundered through his reaction and denial over what Harry claimed. Hermione only laughed.

"It's okay, Ron. Don't worry about it. I know you would have been equally concerned if it were Ginny, but my mother had me on pills and IUD just to be on the safe side, soc I won't worry about pregnancy." She said a bit condescendingly, leaving the flabbergasted teenagers in her wake with an insinuation that they had done it more than once, which required such constant protection from pregnancy. Only Harry knew better and he's not going to talk.

* * *

Bong and Hermione would finish the report about a week before the school term starts. They spent the last week touring Diagon Alley and the rest of London, but as Bong said, the feeling in the air feels akin to a calm before the storm. They would take a brief visit to the Museum of London with Hermione's parents and Professor Dumbledore would even invite Bong to one of the hearty meals of the Order of Phoenix.

Bong was excited with the pranks of the twins and told them such ideas would be an instant hit with the wizards and witches of Asia. Ron, however, is blatantly rude to Bong despite his parents rebuke over his behavior. Bong, on his part, ignored Ron as one would a wayward child, which he acted. Harry would set him aside and tell him that he should be happy for Hermione, seeing that she was really happy with this guy.

It would take some time for Ron's heart to heal, seeing that he had not even been aware of his affections for his friend. But Harry knew that he'd get over it and he was right, seeing that Ron latched on to a very willing Lavender Brown by the time they went back to Hogwarts. Hermione would not even notice his very public romance seeing that she was still busy keeping up with her studies, trying to keep her head down to avoid the new and worst DADA professor named Dolores Umbridge and chatting with Bong.

But before Hermione went back to Hogwarts, Bong had to leave. This time, their kiss had been mutual, unlike the two before it. Bong rarely felt such warmth and care, in just a kiss while Hermione only felt this feeling for the first time. Both wondered if this is love.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey SereniteRose! I totally agree with the stupid as a turnip, I guess that could work for some girls but I just couldn't see myself like or even falling in love with a guy like that. I can be friends with those kinds of guys even see them as an eye candy, but for anything longer term than a first date? No way!

Hi pianomouse! I really can't agree with that no contact thing either, seeing that solitude can drive a person nuts. You can only imagine what it does to someone especially if you're locked up in a small cupboard somewhere.

Thank you to everyone who've enjoyed and read the previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

Bong had heard about the new DADA teacher, he'd met the flirty ugly woman once. She seemed to be obsessed with the color pink and it looked horrid on her. Hermione had a lot to say about the nasty woman and none of them had been nice. He once offered for Hermione to consider transferring schools seeing as she could either be home schooled by a witch or wizard who've already taken and passed their NEWTS (him) or attend Mahoutokoro, which is a day school with a school service that caters for the whole continent of Asia (she can stay with him). He knew Hermione was tempted but she reminded him that her parents might not approve even if she is at 17, already of legal age by the wizardry world standards.

Even as Hermione prepared for her OWLS, the horrible stories continued and not even his work comforted him from what she went through. He practiced dueling and brushed himself up from his lax lifestyle, there was a feeling that he would need these skills in case he needed to get Hermione. He found himself seething with rage at the activities of the Inquisitorial Squad. Later, after they've talked, he would find himself wishing that he could have pelted things at the horrible woman when he found out what the woman did to Hermione and her friends. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just Umbridge being nasty, but he knew that there was a real problem at hand when he heard that Albus Dumbledore had been forced away from Hogwarts, he immediately told his superiors about the situation.

Upon seeing their lack of action, he took it upon himself to petition about the possibility of an impending war that might leak into their borders. His father, an influential member of the Enclave Council also supported him. But as with any bureaucracy, its system moves at a snail pace. So while the rest of the council and its members are deliberating what actions they would take next, Bong took it upon himself to take an extended leave of absence from work and travel to London. He felt his heart stop when a few hours after he'd arrived, he saw Hermione's last note had been to tell him that she and her friends had gone to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius Black. This proved to be fortuitous as his wand would be the wand that saved Sirius Black from the pull of the veil.

* * *

Sirius Black had been about to lash out at Kreacher for what he did only for Harry to finally stop him. He explained that he had been needlessly cruel to the house elf that has done nothing but to serve his family loyally. It wasn't his fault that he was put into a tight corner and it had been Sirius who kicked him out at that point.

Harry understands where he was coming from, but he also have to understand where Kreacher is also coming from. Sirius, at Harry's and Hermione's bidding would start treating his family's house elf better. This interference from Harry would give him the respect of the elderly elf and would unknown to him, bring an unexpected help in their last battle.

* * *

Hermione stood in Bong's temporary hotel room, seeing that both didn't want to talk about this matter in front of others. This is the first time they've ever fought. Hermione had an inkling of this when Bong told her they needed to talk somewhere in private. "I'm not leaving England." Hermione stated. "You're in danger here." He reiterated. "I will be in danger everywhere. I've already been tagged as Harry's friend." Hermione replied coldly. "I want you to be safe." Bong repeated.

Hermione closed the space between them and sat with Bong on the edge of the bed. "You wouldn't leave your former partner, Lau in danger, wouldn't you?" Hermione asked silently. He shook his head understanding where her conversation is heading. "I will stay here, until this is over." Hermione said, squeezing his hand. Bong nodded. "Then, I will be with you." He answered determinedly. "This isn't your war." Hermione told him. "Neither is it yours, it's a war of people who hates others for the most trivial reason." He answered.

Hermione didn't know what to say at that and just allowed him to pull her into the bed with him as he lied down, he held her into his arms. He felt relief that he could hold her when he had been so scared that something bad might have happened to her during the earlier battle. It was the first time anyone held Hermione and she now realized what the hype about cuddling was all about. They relished the feeling of comfort for a while before Bong spoke up again. "We can't just rely on magical instinct or guessing game in battling these Death Eaters." He said looking at her. "What do you suggest?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

* * *

Hermione sat beside Bong as he talked with his former partner who now owns a private investigation firm. Bong had received permission for a special breach in the International Statute of Secrecy in order to bring his partner into the case. Lau Ching-hei specializes in profiling criminals and predicting their next step through this profile. It took a while but the man is now starting to believe that Yau Kin-bong wasn't just pranking him.

"You're a wizard and you didn't tell me? Can you imagine how much easier solving our cases would have been if you've used your powers?!" Lau exclaimed. Bong rolled his eyes. "There is an international law that prohibits me from telling you and…" He said exasperatedly. "I get it, laws and all. So what do you want?" Lau interrupted. "Well, the ministry has offers of several contracts with your detective firm if you do this thing right." Bong offered. "I got that the first time. But what am I supposed to do?" Hermione took over the explanation as she explained what was going on with the wizardry world and how they need to see what course of actions the Death Eaters would be taking.

Thus, bundled with a secrecy clause contract, couple of books and newspaper articles on the Wizarding community in London, the first wizarding war and the beginning of this war; Lau started packing for London merely giving his wife the exciting news of a lucrative long term contract for his firm. This experience would prove to be fortunate for Lau as it would show him the extremes of revenge and hate. He was almost crossing over to the dark side and had been motivated solely by his hate and anger, something which he would later on be forced to open up about.

* * *

Hermione and Bong went through another summer of sorting through documents and papers, this time with Lau. Hermione laughed when Bong once kid Lau that he's torn between him and Hermione. But that he might be leaning more towards loving Lau. Lau on his part confided to Hermione that this had been the happiest he'd ever seen his former partner in years and that it's Hermione who made him happy.

Bong had accepted for a while now that he is in love with Hermione but he's not going to force his feelings or affections for her. He's only going to enjoy what they do have. He knows that she may have affections for him but he is not going to initiate something that she might not yet be ready for. He knew that her parents trusted him and even likes him enough to invite him and his partner, Lau to dinner a number of times during this summer break. He couldn't break their trust. He vowed to never take advantage of Hermione by seducing her. But if he must be honest, if she did the seduction, he probably won't be able to resist for long.

As the three studied, Hermione started seeing a pattern, she went to the Black's Library, and directly to the books that Molly Weasley hadn't wanted them all to read because of their dark nature. She didn't bother arguing with her and instead directly approached Dumbledore who gave it a go signal despite Molly's arguments against it. Hermione had been furious with Dumbledore for not sharing the information he had when she came upon the same conclusion he did, that Voldemort used horcruxes, which made him almost impossible to kill.

* * *

Hermione had not told her parents of her plans, but she had decided to just "home school" for the next term and would just stay with Bong and Lau as she helped Dumbledore in his search for the horcruxes and as Lau created individual profiles for the known death eaters and who the other possible death eaters might be within the wizardry community. She would tell Harry of her decision and despite his insistence that he should help as well, she refused and joked that he could barely keep up with his readings what more the readings of this magnitude. Harry accepted her decision but saw that the situation must be more serious than the adults are admitting to seeing that it forced studious Hermione from school.

Despite Harry's initial thought that Ron was over Hermione seeing that he had behaved normally towards Hermione in their fifth year, he had been bitter and resentful over Hermione's decision to stay the whole term with Bong to "study".

But Harry cut him off and merely said, "She had always been loyal towards us and had always supported us. She didn't have to do this. She could have just taken him up on his offer to bring her home with him and be under the protection of the Asian Enclaves. But she didn't." Harry started. Ron started giving excuses and started trying to justify his vitriolic statements against Hermione only for Harry to cut him off again.

"I know you like her but you've never shown it before or you were unaware of it. I really don't know which. But you kept on pushing her down, making her feel bad about herself and I don't know how she managed to continue being friends with you when you have been so mean to her. You would have been willing to continue on with that route until somebody else realized how wonderful she was and they fell in love. She's also my friend and I don't like people putting down my friends. Also, unlike you she would disobey "orders" just to reach out." Harry continued; his bitterness from the previous year still raw in his mind.

Ron closed his mouth at this and decided to sulk instead for the rest of the journey. He had expected Harry to try to console him, but he waited in vain as Harry merely sat thinking about what might have been if Hermione had not helped them out in the previous years. He also felt shame that he often took Ron's side in the past, without considering Hermione's feelings.

* * *

Hermione had apparated to Grimmauld for a few other books and to bring Sirius some of the pasta she made. She left Lau and Bong to clean up after dinner. "I come home to a nice meal such as these every day." Lau said appreciatively. "Although, of course many of the dishes my wife makes is Chinese. But it's really nice to have a nice girl to come home to." Lau said.

"I used to live with my ex-girlfriend Rachel, remember? I know what it feels like to have someone to come home to." Bong retorted in a deceivingly bored tone because he knew what the older man is getting on.

"Hermione is not Rachel. She is loyal to a fault. She is brave, she would rather face problems than back down and she is completely devoted to you. You're the kind of guy who thrives in the care of a good woman." Lau added meaningfully.

"I don't need a nursemaid." Bong replied a bit coldly. "Not a nursemaid, a wife." Lau replied as he finished drying up the dishes. "She's still too young..." Bong answered. "But am not telling you to marry her or anything just to commit to her…" Bong jumped at this. "Yes, that's it!" He exclaimed.

"What is?" Lau asked his excitable friend. "There is a spell that our family has. It's a protection spell for a female fiancé, it protects the woman from being raped or hurt, and it allows for an easy way to find the other." Bong said happily.

Then, he stopped. "But the couple has to truly love each other. Our family never did rely on arranged marriages. It would only work if she loves me back." Bong said a bit glumly. Lau gave a small smile. "Then it would work." He said comfortingly.

"I can't. It requires more than hand-waving. It's blood magic, which I understand her people are squeamish about. I realized that it's almost a hand fast marriage and I can't do that to Hermione." Bong said determinedly.

Lau frowned at him. "You found a way to protect her and you wouldn't do it." He asked irritated. Bong did not say a word as he looked out the window and thought about other options.

* * *

Dumbledore arranged for Hermione to receive her exams even when she is not at Hogwarts and she had been the one whom he left a message for, "Severus Snape has his role to play."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Elizabeth! Thank you for reading my story and I would just put in an addendum in this chapter. For the continuity of this story, Hermione had to be out of school. This chapter would explain it. But I do hope you still read this story. Thanks for reminding me about the black quill and Dolohov's curse on Hermione.

Hi to pianomouse, SereniteRose and to everyone else who've taken the time to leave reviews!

To everyone who read this story and is still reading it, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

Hermione had not told anyone about how Dolohov had cursed her but had not been able to use the incantation because of the silencing charm she put up. She had felt pain at the start but she ignored it since there was no obvious wound. But by the second month after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione started vomiting blood.

Lau had been about to tease Bong that his girlfriend might be pregnant, but he panicked when he saw Hermione unconscious near the toilet bowl and blood surrounding her. The only discernible source was that she vomited it. Bong rushed into the bathroom after he heard Lau shouting for him and they rushed Hermione to St. Mungo's.

Once there they found out that Hermione had severe internal bleeding caused by an unknown curse. Its effects can be cured by several potions to be administered daily and religiously, but the patient needs to have her blood replenished first and her organs healed individually. The healer who admitted them wondered how the patient had been able to tolerate such pain for an extended period of time.

Lau went off to get Bong a change of clothes, the streaks of blood reminded him too much of that day when he found Bong after his girlfriend committed suicide and the man had not even changed out of the clothes he wore when he found her. He tried to shake off the negative image in his mind and resolved to call his wife to ask her how she'd been.

Even after they've administered the first round of blood replenishing potions, Hermione looked as white as paper due to her blood loss and Bong blamed himself for not seeing her in pain. She probably didn't know what the pain was about but he had no such excuse. He is an Auror, he should have known that she had been cursed, he almost lost her.

He saw that they un-wrapped the hand Hermione kept bandaged. He knew that she often applied murtlap essence to it and has tried a huge variety of scar ointment. He thought that it was one of the wounds she might have received from the battle with the Death Eaters but upon seeing the scars bearing the words "I will not break rules", he knew that it wasn't only Harry who had been punished by that horrid Umbridge.

He felt tears running down his eyes as he repeatedly kissed the scar that became a badge of her loyalty. If only he could take her away from all of this pain, hatred and anger.

* * *

Bong would take to reminding Hermione to take the ten different potions every day, which were sent by Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts' school nurse, daily. She was supposed to take these potions for the next few months. He found out that she had been very lucky because if Dolohov had been able to utter the incantation, she would have been dead from that moment. Thus, despite her protests, he'd taken to pampering her, rarely allowing her to do anything for the next few months until she got angry and told him she's not an invalid and he's suffocating her. Lau could be heard laughing in the background and told him that Hermione probably couldn't take their horrible cooking anymore. Bong relented but still hovered over Hermione and did not allow her to lift anything he deemed to be heavy.

He didn't reprimand Hermione for not telling them of her pain, seeing that she had suffered enough but he told her that she could tell him everything. He'd also taken to kissing the scar on her hand, which made Hermione feel guilty for not telling him about it. But he assured her that he understood that she didn't want him to worry, and he just wants her to know that he will always be there for her.

* * *

Lau watched as Bong practiced dueling with Hermione. Even if he had known about magic for three months now, it was always a wonder to see magic in action. He understood that there were also magical sports, and Bong had promised to take him to one of those games after this is over.

For Bong, difference between Asian and European magic is that Asian magic stresses more on battle magic, which Bong surmised is why Voldemort had been extra ordinarily skilled as a dueler. He believes that the Dark Lord may have had practiced dueling in Asia in his years of travel, using techniques that European spell casters have not learned much about. European magic leans more on protection, the maintenance of home and creature comforts, which their Asian counterparts did not bother to learn much about seeing that they mingle more often with their more technologically advanced muggle neighbors. So while he taught Hermione about the magical theories and reviewed what she's supposed to be learning for her exams, he also taught her to duel better and to do actual battle beyond defense.

As Lau watched the two in their mock battle, he realized what had been missing with Bong's other relationships. Hermione is Bong's equal. Rachel, even before she had cheated on Bong, had always been quiet and submissive. One can say that it was always Bong who made the decisions, they do not even fight or argue given how Rachel was. Her personality was easily dwarfed by his partner's bigger one. Rachel had been a party girl who had to stop because Bong had been traditional in his views and saw drinking as a vice that is not needed. It was because of the fact that she didn't argue with whatever he says that got her lost within the relationship.

Sai Fung would have been a better fit in terms of compatibility with Bong, but she does not know when to reign him in. Given her job, he could even say she, along with his depression, was one of the causes of his alcoholism from before. While he knows that Bong practically told her everything, Lau wasn't sure how much of it she understood or how much of it Bong simplified. While Lau agrees that she is an insightful girl, she doesn't stand a chance whenever Bong actually starts thinking. Besides, she has only ever seen the man depressed or drunk or getting there, so she doesn't really see him in his entirety. Some men would like to have a simple girl as a girlfriend but seeing how things had been with Rachel, he knew that Bong would not have been one of those. Neither is he for that matter. His wife is one of the most intelligent women he knew.

Hermione on the other hand seemed to be an illogical decision. She is a good 9 years younger than his partner. But she is absolutely brilliant and can understand his fast train of thoughts and even how his mind works. Despite the age difference, Hermione can more than stand up to him and hold her ground. He had seen the two work harmoniously, understanding what the other needs to be done even if not a single word have passed between them. He knows that many would achieve this without years of being together. She knows when and how to stop him from his depressive thoughts or from drinking. She challenges Bong and he, surprisingly enough, is willing to put in the effort to make it work and to be with her.

Lau sees Hermione as loyal to a fault, but so is he, which is why he has not left yet even if he had finished his profiling. When questioned about his ability to be in a battle, he told that guy with a swiveling eye, Mad Eye Moody, that he might not be a wizard, but he's good at finding a hiding spot and shooting bad guys.

* * *

Months passed and so far their researches and profiling are gaining positive results. The Order managed to nab a good number of Death Eaters, some are even recruits from other countries.

Given that Hermione had exceeded even the requirements of her year level, she moved on to prepare for NEWTS. "At least I would have finished my preparatory education before I get killed, right Lau?" Hermione once noted pessimistically.

Hermione found out about the attempts at Dumbledore's life and immediately thought about Draco. Now, the boy isn't really evil, nor is he really as malevolent as Ron and Harry see him to be. Distant from the stress of bullying and peer pressure, Hermione saw him as just misguided and a product of his upbringing. She could also see how easily he could be swayed to do Voldemort's bidding, for fear for both his life and that of his parents'. The Weasleys thought differently, however and were of the opinion that Draco is evil but Hermione brushed that up to their intergenerational family feud.

Whether it was because of her difference in perspectives or because he trusted her to do the right thing, Dumbledore would one day appear at their apartment's doorstep with an offer teach both Bong and Hermione how to use the fidelius charm to hide their apartment. Hermione then knew that something was up. She was shocked and gasped when the Order's leader showed his withered hand. He told Hermione that he was dying and he would use his death to propel Severus Snape, whom the Dark Lord now partly suspect, into a better position in the Dark Lord's circle and so that Draco would not have to kill him.

Hermione was angry, furious even. She pitied her former professor and the decisions he was forced to make. She knew that not many people would believe her and Bong even if they say that Snape had been Dumbledore's spy to the end, if he kills the said man. People tend to have a narrow perspective, which would make them unable to understand why his death would be necessary. Bong had suggested that the goblins are good curse breakers but Dumbledore cut him off by saying he already tried but what he has is terminal and it had only been Snape's potion making skills that had been hindering the spread of the curse towards the rest of his body.

"You just need to help him "pretend" to die. His name might be cleared later, but people will still vilify him for all the things he'd done. I have enough to get him a new start in life. I will put it with your keeping and out of my will so you can move in secrecy." Albus said. Hermione, defeated, couldn't help but just nod and listen as he told them yet another one of his plans.

With the help of Professor Dumbledore, Bong would cast the fidelius charm to hide the apartment the very next day.

* * *

Hermione may write Harry every day and she may help him out in his homework now and then, but there were things she couldn't write about. She didn't tell him of her plans to modify her parents memories.

She didn't tell him that their work (Lau, Bong and hers) spells out the death of Death Eaters to decimate their numbers before the last battle even started. It wasn't the bad part of it, what bothers her is the guilt that they indirectly caused the death of these people even if they were akin to Nazis. She didn't tell him that she is growing disillusioned with the magical world and that the temptation of just being a muggle grows as each day passed.

She didn't tell him of how she now understand that feeling of imprisonment Sirius Black suffered as the three of them stays here, almost trapped in this apartment, with only Lau being able to go out since he had not been identified as a member of the Order or a supporter of Harry Potter.

She didn't tell Harry that she often felt anger over the fact that he is like an innocent lamb waiting to be slaughtered and would ultimately be sacrificed by the people he trusted seeing as they expect him to fight the Dark Lord. She didn't tell him of how she'd grown to hate the Weasley's enthusiasm and narrow perspective of dark and light, amidst the growing darkness that she can easily see. She knows that she could be a big target and possibly one of the first casualties. She wished that she can convince Bong to just go back home even if she knew by now that he would never consent to that.

If Lau's consolation is the fact that this apartment has a big tele, Hermione's and Bong's consolation is the company of each other. Even if there was a certain bitter-sweet feeling that whatever they have can easily be turned into ash by the fires of the upcoming battles.

* * *

Ever since Dumbledore told them about his planned death at the hands of his most trusted spy and with the apartment under the fidelius (Bong insisted on the practicality of being their own secret keeper), Hermione had taken to cuddling beside him at night.

He knew that it was her fear that drove her to the safety of his arms but he is only too aware that he could only give her so much protection. He had even stopped the pretense of sleeping in the sofa bed in the living room as Lau had often come across him and Hermione sleeping beside each other in the cramped space, and just shared her bed in her bedroom.

He knew of her plans to modify her parents' memories. He offered that instead of doing that, they could easily just send them to Asia to stay with his parents but Hermione balked at that, seeing that she couldn't quite explain the problem to them.

He thought that they should just go out and tell her parents about the problems in the wizardry world. But Hermione stated that the very knowledge that she is their daughter could lead to their deaths. He asked her if she would have modified his memories had he not been a wizard or as involved as he is in this war, and she stared at him for second before saying, "Yes, I would have. I love you too much to lose you. I actually wish you could be safe from all of this."

The realization that she loves him back changed everything for him. He wanted to keep her in his arms and never let go. He wanted to bring her home with him so that she doesn't have to fight in this war anymore. "I love you too, Hermione. I wish you could be safe from all of this too." He said as he enveloped Hermione in his arms. He could feel her hot wet tears on his shirt and he closed his eyes wishing just for all of these to end.

* * *

A few hours later, Bong would remain awake and sat in front of the window looking out the streetlights of the still busy London street below. Hermione would rouse from her sleep and saw him. She hugged him from behind. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

He turned to look at her and shook his head. "I know of a protection spell. You don't have to agree to do this but it would really give me some sort of peace of mind…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I won't be re-writing Harry Potter (except the Ron/Hermione thing) but I would be dealing with snippets from different characters from the next chapter. Thank you very much for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a bit smaller in size than the previous ones.

* * *

Lau once had a sister, a loveable little toddler who was brutally murdered with the rest of his family. He had come to see Hermione as a little sister beyond her relationship with Bong, whom he'd long considered to be a brother. Bong probably did not know of it yet, but of the three of them, he is the one who will pay the highest price for the "protection charm" Bong plans on crafting. He would have refused, if his sleep weren't plagued by nightmares.

He used to be, like Bong, assigned to the heinous crimes division. The last case they worked together where Bong came home to Rachel's dead body had been one of the most prolific serial rapists Asia had ever seen. The rapist would torture his victims and while torturing them, he rapes them, using their bodies as painfully as he can. He gets off from their pain, which was why the bodies of those who died or even those who survived this serial rapist are often filled with wounds and torture marks. A good number of them have even had their nipples cut off.

His nightmares changed the faces of those victims to the girl Bong treasured most. His nightmares often have him coming across Bong holding on to Hermione's bloodied battered body and sobbing his heart out, before hanging himself to death.

The necessity of the charm craft, involves the love of two people and the deepest dark secret of the person the caster trusts the most. Bong trusts him above all, and they are brothers except in blood and he wouldn't fail them.

* * *

Bong explained to Hermione and Lau that this protection charm would only work if there is love between two people and an anchor of the deepest darkest secret of the person the caster trusts most. He shyly explained to Hermione that while their purpose is primarily for its being akin to a permanently cast protego charm, it is in all respect, almost a hand fast marriage minus the necessity of consummation. It also helps both parties to know where the other is at all times.

Being similar to the protego charm it can protect from most hexes and curses and alleviate or lessen the effects of major curses such as the one Dolohov cast against Hermione. It also prevents rape or forced intimacies on each party. It can only be broken by a mutual decision of both parties. A person can only receive this protection charm once, meaning if they've broken it up, Bong or Hermione can never have this same charm cast on them again.

What he didn't or couldn't tell Hermione was that it essential prevents both of them from having cheating with another person. They would have to break up with each other first, or this charm could easily turn into a curse and kill the other party. Hermione only accepted his explanation without much questions except for the technicalities of the casting before going to their room to study. But Lau understood what was not said.

"You couldn't cast this with Rachel because she's not a witch?" Lau asked. "No, if you've noticed, with you as an anchor, not all parties have to be a witch or a wizard. An uncle of mine has done this with his wife and both she and the anchor weren't magical." Bong explained. Lau only looked at him. "I haven't done this with Rachel because I wasn't sure of how I felt for her, even after 5 years."

Lau nodded, it was then that he knew that the price he's paying is worth it.

* * *

 _He married his wife, Susan, with the intentions of vengeance. He married her because she is the daughter of the man who had his entire family killed._

 _He was born in Macau before moving to Hong Kong to become a police officer._

 _He just came home from his friend's house when he came upon the sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was mere self-preservation that rooted him in his hiding spot but he feels guilty and often blames himself for not doing anything, being unable to do anything._

 _His mother was being raped in front of his father. His father was bound to a chair, watching the abuse. His two other siblings were being beaten up, his sister was a mere toddler and his younger brother was just two years younger than him. His grandparents were also being beaten but his grandmother was already unconscious. As far as he knew his youngest sibling was already dead before they doused her, the rest of their family and their house with gasoline before lighting them up._

 _It was such a cruel punishment for their father's inability to pay his debts. This same said man would cover up this murder with ample bribes to the police. It was such an easy thing to do, given that there were no more relatives to try and rouse the force into investigating or to protest such inaction._

 _He ran away, found refuge in an orphanage._

 _He instinctively changed his name to Lau Ching-hei and sought a new life for himself even though he was still bent on revenge. But now, as he watched Hermione and Bong, he realized that maybe this hatred and ideas of vengeance wouldn't really make him happy. It certainly wouldn't bring back his family and he would lose the woman he fell in love with._

* * *

The two separate stones that Bong forged from his and Hermione's blood were both of different colors, manifestations of their individual magic and affinities but the moment Lau finished telling his story, the two stones fused and their colors merged and swirled as its reddish glow engulfed them. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears at Lau's story and as for Bong, while he felt his friend's pain, the feeling of gratitude for even revealing those things overcame him.

Bong and Hermione's held hands as they pronounced their vows which magically engraved into the stone. The glow slowly dissipated. They then kissed, not because it was a part of the charm crafting but because it felt right. They both looked at Lau who didn't say a word and walked to his room and shut the door.

Hermione went to their room and started crying for Lau's pain while Bong sat in the living room and looked at the their newly crafted engagement stone and realized that the one who paid the highest cost to forge this is the anchor.

He walked to Lau's room and stood in front of the man's door. "Thank you, Lau. You're like the brother I never had and I know you feel the same for me, otherwise, you wouldn't do this." He whispered before he walked away and joined Hermione in their room.

* * *

Hermione was bothered with the idea of Dumbledore going to that cave alone with just Harry as his back up. Hermione knew that Harry had improved greatly as a dueler because of this book he found, but there was a nagging feeling, a sense of foreboding of dark days to come.

She already knew of Dumbledore's plan to die. She just hoped that today isn't that day. Still, she fixed the things that Professor Dumbledore told her to prepare and like any good soldier, she waited for her orders.

* * *

Lau and Bong were arguing over what they would eat when Hermione burst in the apartment. She had just flooed in from Grimmauld and from the look on her face, they knew that Albus Dumbledore is dead and Severus Snape is in enemy hands.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you very much for all the support and reviews. Okay, I lied. I just can't resist change some things in the book. First off, I don't like Dobby's death, it might have been necessary but I find it horrible as he was one of the sweetest and most innocent of the characters in the series. Second, I apologize to all of Ron Weasley's fans out there.

Hey Elizabeth! Thanks for coming back. No the two stones were fused or joined together by Lau's confession. It is supposed to be a made up symbolism of a hand fasting (semi-formal marriage ceremony in the older days). Just stay tuned to answer your questions and please do read my other stories and I hope you've enjoyed reading this one!

* * *

They were forced to evacuate Grimmauld, separating Hermione and Bong who was forced to bring Lau home to their apartment and as the situation around them escalate, to report to the Asian Enclaves about what is happening. He really had no choice, as Voldemort sought alliances or his followers controlled people and even the government with the Imperius Curse, they needed more people on their side.

They would have little chance of winning this war if they do not have the reinforcement they badly needed. As much as he wanted to be with his Hermione, he knew his duties lay first before his heart's desires. With a heavy heart, he returned to Hong Kong, vowing to return to his Hermione as soon as he can.

Meanwhile as Lau sat alone in their apartment, he read articles upon articles of wizard and muggle newspapers. Upon learning that they are fighting against werewolves, Lau decided to melt all the silver he could find; even silver coins and dip his bullets with these.

* * *

Bong was quiet when returned to his parents' home. He had not really told them anything about Hermione or that instead of being chosen, he volunteered to come to England. His mother greeted him and he only smiled in return as he walked past her. He even ignored his nieces and nephews as he rushed to their home's altar. He placed what is, for his family at least, a familiar stone.

His mother covered her mouth as she gasped, when she saw him set it among the other engagement stones that are lined up in their heavily protected garden, vows of love and commitment from ancestors long gone. He then lit some incense and knelt in front of their ancestors and prayed for his father's success at relaying the necessity of an army to be sent to England.

Tears were falling down his eyes unbidden. His mother knelt beside him and held him in her arms as she now understood why her son fought tirelessly to have the Asian Enclaves send an army of Aurors to England.

Bong would not stay long in his parents' home as he would soon leave after he received the message that the Enclaves have decided to prepare to face this threat. He would go to the Aurors' main headquarters to give them his report on the kind of enemies they would expect.

* * *

For some reason she still couldn't understand, Ron tried to kiss Hermione but she slapped him away before he could even come near her. Hermione didn't even bother to explain as she knew Ron knew that she is with Bong. But Ron then irrationally accused Hermione of being with Harry and said that at least he is lucky enough not to be in Bong's shoes seeing that Hermione is nothing but a scrubber. Harry would rise to Hermione's defense and then they started arguing about how family and how they both didn't understand where Ron stood. Hermione felt her blood boil. She punched him before he left the tent.

Harry would always think that Ron left them because of the burden of the horcrux but Hermione knew that it wasn't the case. She thinks that the Horcrux only exacerbated his underlying insecurities and fears. Sometimes, Harry couldn't help but think what might have been if only Hermione and Ron fell in love as they were expected to. Perhaps, things would have been different. Ron would return, but he's not the same boy he grew up with. Or was he? Harry couldn't help but think in retrospect that Ron may have only befriended him because of what he's famous for.

* * *

Draco hesitated to name them. He had been correct in his presumptions that his aunt would single out Hermione. His rival, his competition and the only girl he'd ever respected. His mother tried to usher him away so he wouldn't have to see this "interrogation", but his aunt "allowed" him to stay so he can "learn" how to interrogate a Mudblood. He closed his eyes after the first time his aunt cursed Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse. Something snapped inside him as he heard her scream and he didn't know why but he started crying. As his aunt was about to cast the curse again, he cast the Killing Curse, killing her and she fell on top of Hermione as she was straddling her while torturing the girl.

Draco threw his aunt's body aside and helped Hermione up, almost half dragging her. Seeing that he can apparate inside their own manor, he quickly apparated to the cellar bringing Hermione with him. He wordlessly freed Harry and the rest of the prisoners, even as Ron shouted obscenities at him. He only looked at Harry in the eye. "I couldn't watch her be tortured. I just can't." He confessed as he sat down. "You're coming with us. You'll die here." Hermione told him. "It's a trap!" Ron insisted; Hermione only ignored him. Draco shook his head. Hermione only grabbed him as Dobby arrived to take them away.

Narcissa would be screaming later on that Harry took her son. Draco however, would be preparing to fight against the man his father half worships.

* * *

Hermione had always been a history aficionado, she wonders how the historians would explain this. She realized the irony of the situation as she stood by Bong whose hand she held, as they faced Voldemort's forces.

First, it was Narcissa Malfoy who lied about Harry's death, showing that no matter how misguided she and her husband is, nothing is more important to them than their son whom they sought out even as the world around them became chaotic.

Then, it was Draco Malfoy, the boy who was raised to hate her kind, muggle borns and tormented them through the years, is fighting against those who held the ideals he used to believe in. His parents are urging him to come with them, to get away from this. But upon his refusal, they stood by their son's side even if they thought they would die. While Ron Weasley, the boy she and Harry grew up and became friends with, betrayed them all by allowing the Death Eaters access to the castle through the vanishing cabinets.

His mother, Molly Weasley, would in later years still claim that he'd been Confunded or is under the Imperius curse, which would be disproven by his trial and the use of Veritaserum; proving that Ron joined the Death Eaters by his own will. Even as Percy returned to his family, the Weasleys would lose two sons, Fred who died and Ron who would be imprisoned for his crimes against muggleborns.

As she stood by Harry and all of those who oppose Voldemort, she knew that doing this is the right thing even if she had to die for her convictions.

* * *

Kreacher saw the love and devotion Dobby has for Harry and Harry's regard for the house elf. He knew that Dobby is trying to convince the Hogwarts elves to rise against those who are attacking the castle. But he's not well respected among his peers, his fellow elves see him as an oddity.

He placed a hand on the house elf. He admires Dobby's idealism and devotion. A wizard or witch can force a house elf to obey but they cannot force devotion, loyalty or even love. Harry must be a worthwhile wizard if he has earned Dobby's respect and devotion. Kreacher roused his fellow elves to fight for Harry Potter, defender of the house-elves, and for the sake of the memory of his long-dead master Regulus, who although a Death Eater, he had died fighting Voldemort.

* * *

Lavender was about to be attacked by Fenrir Greyback only for the big werewolf to be shot. The werewolf went down. Hermione looked up only to see Lau waving from one of the high points in the school. Hermione nodded her thanks and as both of them ran off to other places; Lau to find a better vantage point and Hermione went on to duel another Death Eater as Lavender joined her favorite teacher by the stairs in order to hide and attack any Death Eater.

Lau can't help but feel smug. These bigoted wizards seem to think he and other muggles like him are useless, but here he is, already on his fifth werewolf and seventh Death Eater. He just needed his back to be against a wall, a good vantage point and his caches of bullets in the undetected extendable bag Hermione made for him.

* * *

Lavender is a strong girl, not a very powerful dueler but knew enough to defend herself. But how can one fight against one's first love and ideal? But he was merciless, as he smashed her body against the wall. He'd always blamed her for losing Hermione. He believes that had he not pursued a relationship with Lavender, he and Hermione would have still have a chance.

Lavender would be the last of Ron's victims, as he in turn would be taken down by a well smashed crystal ball to his face. Trelawney would then incapacitate him, the Aurors would later find him with incapacitated and with a bleeding face.

* * *

Bong was panting as he faced off with Dolohov. The man almost killed Remus, but Bong managed to cast a protego charm before Dolohov's curse hit Remus. For an older emaciated man, Antonin Dolohov is still one of the strongest duelers he came across. Remus was on his knees, while the protego charm absorbed most of the damage, Dolohov's curse still hurts.

Before Remus or Bong could duel Dolohov again, Professor Flitwick motioned Dolohov to face him. Bong turned to Remus as he helped the man back into the Great Hall so that Madame Pomfrey could help him. "I really should have worked out more. Flitwick's fitter than I am." He told Remus ruefully, the man had to laugh even as his sides hurt.

* * *

Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, they've brought him to the infirmary so he could rest. As if he could ever or would ever rest from the nightmare this turned out to be. Molly and Arthur Weasley , with the rest of the Weasleys surrounds Fred's body as they mourned him.

The Weasleys would be distracted as they would stare silently as the Aurors from both the Asian and British teams cart out surviving Death Eaters, including their own son Ron who was found to sport the Dark Mark on his arm. Not even Draco went down that path. Molly was about to rush off to Ron's side as he lay unconscious in the stretcher but Arthur held her back by holding her arm.

* * *

Draco held his mother as she cried. Her husband's body had been badly mutilated. His handsome face slashed. Draco couldn't help but feel guilty for his father's death. But he realized that a part of him blamed his father for being in this situation too.

But for all of his faults, there was one thing Draco Malfoy knew about his father. His father loved him above all else which was why he fought against his master. If it wasn't for his love of Draco, he knew that his father would have been far away from here. This is a part of his story that Draco would never forget and he would make sure that as he cleansed his family's tarnished image and wrong notions, he would always remind his children of Lucius Malfoy's love for his family.

* * *

Around them, many are mourning their dead, as bodies lay strewn side by side without distinction on what their side is. Lau was regaling Bong of the magnificent battle between the suits of armor and the giants as Hermione stood nearby and surveyed the damage to the most glorious school she'd ever been to. She closed her eyes and imagined Hogwarts when she saw it for the first time all those years ago.

Bong walked to her side and pulled her into a hug. "It's over now." He whispered. Hermione shook her head. "No, it's only just begun. We still need to rebuild. We need to teach the future generation why this is all wrong." Hermione answered him, turning to face him. "Would you stay?" She asked. Bong nodded before drawing her closer and kissing her.

"Get a room!" Lau shouted as he walked back inside the castle to find some food.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for everyone's support from reviews to adding this story to your favorites or follow list or even just plain reading it in its entirety. Just a plain warning, this chapter is not for Ron Weasley lovers.

Warning: Violence and suggestion of sexual themes

Pianomouse, I'm glad you've enjoyed this story and since this is your plot bunny, I've reserved a very Slytherin, if a bit predictable, use for that engagement stone.

Hi Elizabeth! Thank you for your suggestions, especially about the press' reaction which I will address on the next chapter but I can't incorporate a Draco lovechild seeing that this is a different pairing and: 1. Hermione was in an almost house arrests of sorts with Bong and Lau for more than a year (sharing a bed with Bong for the latter part of it) so it's pretty improbable and my poor OC already had a deceased ex-girlfriend who have had a love child with a lover and he really deserves a happy ending after what he'd been through; 2. You will read on this chapter why that idea is impossible. But you did give me a good idea for the sequel.

Thank you for continuing to read this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The interim and later elected Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been sorted to Ravenclaw* while at Hogwarts. He certainly exhibits more intelligence, capability and even efficiency than most of his recent predecessors. He certainly has ideas on how to improve the government, rebuild it from its war torn state and of course like any good leader, he began his reign by cleaning his yard of filth. Given Bong's new contacts at the ministry, he'd learned that one of those eyed by this new government had been the cruel woman who'd hurt his Hermione.

It took him a while in preparing the research and potion he needed, but like in any bureaucracy, especially in a newly rebuilt one, it would take a while for the hands of action to move. It was just as well that Kingsley's government practiced circumspect in its actions as their target had been unaware that the hands of justice, both legal and practical are moving in.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was surprised by the sight that greeted her in her bedroom, surprised but flattered nonetheless. There he was! The object of her affection and fantasies, she knew he'd leave his wife for her.

She will be a better partner for him. It's true that he is no longer in power, but she has enough for them. After this unpleasantness and the hype that followed after that horrible Harry Potter is over, she knew that he could easily get back to power. She'll support him herself.

In any case, there was still prestige in being a former minister and who knows, there had been cases where a former minister becomes elected to a second or even a third term. She almost attacked him in her eagerness. She straddled him, hungrily kissing him as her hands itched to remove both of their clothes. Only to be thrown off of him by an invisible force and felt the lash of what felt like hundreds if not thousands of whips on her body.

The said whips might not be visible but they were relentless and the welts and marks they'd left would be permanent and would terribly hurt for the rest of her life every time these are touched by anyone. Dolores became unconscious from the pain, almost unseeing of everything around her, but trying to reach out to the blur she knew to be Fudge before she passed out. Meanwhile, Hermione would suffer from a chest spasm, she popped an antacid and just lied down, thinking it was due to the stress of reviewing for her NEWTS. "Fudge" also felt a chest spasm but he ignored it.

After Dolores passed out, "Cornelius Fudge" quickly fixed his appearance and cast a powerful scourgifying charm on the entire place, ensuring that no fingerprints are left behind. He took out a pair of gloves from his pocket. He then opened the front door to let himself out.

He apparated some distance away, before burning the wand he'd used for apparating with another wand. He would do this twice more before he apparated into a rented car. He turned the car on to heat I up. He checked the car's clock and waited for a few minutes before checking his reflection in the rear view mirror.

He then drove into the nearest gas station where he brought some petrol and purchased a toothbrush, toothpaste and some mouthwash. He then went to the comfort room and brushed his teeth twice before gargling with the mouthwash repeatedly. He never felt filthier than he did at this point. If only it wasn't necessary, but once she's imprisoned, he'd never get to her. Yau Kin-bong just knew that all those wands he'd taken from Death Eaters during the battle would come in handy somehow.

He rubbed his aching chest, knowing the pain would go away the faster he get out of here. He knew Hermione would feel this same ache, but not to the extent he felt. But it was worth it. Dolores didn't know that only with Hermione's apology would the curse be lifted off of her, no curse breaker would be able to break this millennia old ritual. He also knew that he has one very vindictive ancestor who wanted to ensure his or her spouse remain faithful to their vows. Thank goodness he hasn't explained the full effects of the engagement stone ritual to Hermione yet.

* * *

Aurors went to Dolores Umbridge's home the next night, she complained about Cornelius Fudge seeing that she had been unable to go to work because of the hex he'd placed on her only to be arrested herself. The probationary Auror asked his superior if they should investigate the woman's claims only to be laughed off and told. "You've never met her before now, have you?" The senior Auror asked and as the crimes Dolores Umbridge committed were read including those committed when she was teaching in Hogwarts, the probationary Auror understood why his superiors ignored the obvious hex placed on Umbridge as she hurts in every place she's touched.

* * *

They say you could never come out of war unchanged. It certainly proved to be correct for many of those who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, but not many of them has been as changed at least in philosophy as Lau. Even as he counted those he killed during the actual battle, as one would in an arcade game, he had not expected to gain anything from it. He certainly had not expected to be the recipient of bounty money or inherit money from an extinct clan, whose last member stipulated that whoever killed his killer be the one to inherit their family fortune.

Like Sirius Black, Lau is also the last of his family but unlike Black, he is married and in love with the daughter of the man who had his family killed. But he's still lucky and in a way so is his family. He is still alive and fully capable of rebuilding his family. He'd also learned from what he'd seen of both Sirius Black and later, Draco Malfoy, that the sins of the father does not have to be the sins of the son (or daughter in his wife's case).

He might have married his wife with revenge in mind but her love and devotion to him made him fall deeply in love with her in their years of marriage. Absence makes the heart fonder and he often found himself missing her company. He also knew that if he had her father killed, she'd never stop trying to find who had her old man killed and she will also try to take revenge. It is just a vicious endless cycle.

Also, as Bong pointed out, it won't bring his family back. Lau realized that being away made the burden easier and since he confessed (Bong promised the lightness he is feeling did not result from the ritual), he felt that revenge is not all it's cut out to be. After he got home to their apartment and checked if Severus Snape is still breathing, he called his wife and told her that he's gotten a good position here and has come into money because of his last contract and that he's thinking of permanently migrating here. Thus, he and his wife decided that he'll just come back to get her, and his friend Bong (who volunteered to help through his new contacts in the ministry) will help them migrate.

He figured he'll just explain about this strange new world once his wife gets here. Seeing is believing, after all. Lau resolved to move forward and put all ideas of revenge away from his mind and cease the opportunity that many in the wizardry world did not have, to have a family of their own.

* * *

Draco shook the hand of the professor he feared most in Hogwarts, giving her the deed and accompanying papers as he'd recently just finished the last details in the transfer. They've already had most of the manor searched for dark articles. Many Hogwarts and Malfoy house elves have cleaned and kept the yard well. The Malfoy clan's voluminous library, included in the transfer, is in the process of being thoroughly checked by curse breakers. The grounds and the manor itself had been searched by curse breakers earlier to ensure the safety of the students, teachers and house elves who will temporarily reside here.

It has been agreed upon that the Manor would be a temporary house classes and residence for those who wants to return while the Hogwarts Castle is still being re-built and renovated. But afterwards, it is scheduled to be sold to a Muggle real estate developer who will convert the vast property into suburban homes. Draco chuckled at the idea that his Muggle hating ancestors would probably roll in their graves at the sacrilege to the Malfoy ancestral home.

The proceeds from the sale of the property will go to a scholarship foundation which will give monetary grant to the top graduating student of each batch to help them pursue whatever interest they would have once they graduate from Hogwarts, regardless of blood status or house. Draco named it the Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy Grant.

As much as Draco wants to return to his studies, his mother needed him more. Thus, he'd decided to take a prolonged vacation with her in France.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt knew that the investigative and procedural system of the wizardry world (at least the British Wizarding Government) is archaic or medieval at best. He had been thoroughly impressed by the investigative and judicial procedure in the Muggle world in his brief stint as the Prime Minister's secretary. During the war, he had also been impressed by the behavioral profile Lau and Bong made of the Death Eaters that considerably lowered their numbers before the Battle of Hogwarts. But he realized they do not have the necessary knowledge or skill set to enforce this kind procedures as of yet.

So he hired Lau (who is still covered by the special dispensation by the ICW and thus allowed to know the secrets of the Wizardry World) and Bong. He then set to have three new Auror recruits study Forensic Science, Criminology and Criminal Psychology to bring these knowledge back to the Auror Academy. He also hired two master Occlumens with spotless backgrounds from Europe so that they can sift through memories in preparedness for the trials.

These Occlumens would see if the person concerned had really been Imperiod (as in the case of Pius Thicknesse) or had done his or her crimes willingly as in the case of Dolores Umbridge and Ronald Weasley.

Even though Kingsley didn't like the idea of a trial by publicity, the lack of information led people becoming more fearful in both Wizardry Wars, thus he decided to open the information of the trials to the press, not just the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler but any amateur budding newspapers or newsletters as well.

* * *

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy's trials had been more straight forward. The now dubbed Golden Duo vouched for them and their memories and everyone else who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts remembers that not only had Narcissa saved Harry's life by pretending that he is dead. But she would also help those who stand against the Dark Lord by dueling Death Eaters herself. She had even lost her beloved husband because of the Battle of Hogwarts. Thus, despite their past actions, both Malfoy's were forgiven and their records expunged.

But Ronald Weasley's trial is much more complicated. Before it had even begun, Molly Weasley had taken to visiting Kingsley in his office, bringing food (which he never ate for a variety of reasons) and trying to get him to either dismiss Ron into the Weasley's care through a house arrest or throw the case out. She dumped the last platter on the floor in anger when he finally grew enough balls to refuse her directly.

She took to lobbying with the surviving Order members by reminding them of the sacrifices she and her family made. But they weren't very sympathetic as the Brown family held their own lobbying for a fair trial.

She took to pestering Harry (who tried to rekindle his relationship with Ginny) to speak for Ron's behalf, he was willing to do so. But her nagging turned off Harry from the idea of a relationship with Ginny that he took to hiding out in the cramped apartment Bong, Lau, Hermione and now, a hidden Severus shared as they even invaded Grimmauld when he tried hiding out with his godfather there.

Even if Harry is willing to speak out for Ron, Kingsley dismissed him by saying his memories would suffice as evidence as he didn't want Harry to suffer for anything he says. Memories made visual are harder to contest. Thus the Wizengamot would view both Harry's and Hermione's memories in chronological order.

* * *

Their memories show the good and the bad side of Ron but some of the bad things that stuck with Lau in his profiling are these:

 _Harry's memories of Ron began when he first saw the Weasleys about to enter platform 9 and 3/4. They wizards of Wizengamot saw Ron deliberately come up to Harry because of his scar. He seemed dissatisfied with his life and sought out someone who has had an interesting life and popular to boot. When Harry told him that he didn't remember how his scar was made, still, Ron insisted by eagerly asking, "Nothing?"_

 _Harry had not even remembered it as he'd always thought that Draco had been the first to be aggressive in that situation. But Ron had been the first to insult Draco by laughing at his name and in retrospect of watching this memory, the adult Harry realized that Draco had just reacted adversely._

 _As they viewed both Harry and Hermione's memories, they saw Ron bullying Hermione, making fun of her for being smart and capable. She had in fact ran away to cry and from this memory, Harry saw that Ron is very reluctant to go search for Hermione and was more worried about Percy catching them. It was only after this incident that Ron started "tolerating" Hermione._

 _Later on, it showed Ron accusing Hermione's cat of eating his rat even when evidence is placed right in front of him as the rat (Scabbers) became sick before Hermione even got her cat. But Ron refused to listen, blaming Crookshanks and subsequently Hermione for his rat's loss._

 _They also show how Harry was bullied by the members of the other houses and maltreated by Ron because he was jealous that Harry managed to find his way around Dumbledore's ring. He couldn't see that his friend needed his support and would not have gone back to Harry had the latter not had a crisis._

 _Finally, it showed how Ron tried to kiss Hermione and then insulted her when she refused his advances. Then, he accused her and Harry of having a relationship before leaving them in their search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Unbeknown to Harry, he left to seek out Voldemort._

* * *

The judge insisted on having Ron's memories of his crimes be presented as they've already been verified by the Ministry's Occlumens to be un-tampered with. Since the question posited to the advance pensieve had been to see what memories Ron's mind found relevant to the case. It showed Ron's memories, but what was relevant for him had been his envy of his brothers' achievements. It showed of his resentment of Harry's fame and Hermione's intelligence and later of her relationship with someone else and her rejection of Ron's advances.

Molly screamed at Hermione saying that this is all her fault but her husband and Ginny shushed her. Ginny was shaking her head. "Mom, Hermione and Bong had been together far longer than Ron's interest with her. It's not her fault." Ginny told her mom who was given a citation by the judge for her interruption.

* * *

 _Ron's memories volunteered that he sought out Voldemort by calling his name. He offered his services, make him a gloried Death Eater and he will not only hand Harry over, he will let them inside Hogwarts._

 _Not many people knew this, but an essential requirement for the ritual to get the Dark Mark is that a person to be marked must put a literal dark mark on his soul by killing someone right before the ritual. Bellatrix, to test him, chose an 11-year-old Muggleborn who shared the same bushy hair as Hermione, but they do not resemble each other other than that. The young girl had just received her Hogwarts letter but has yet to attend the next term. She, her parents and her younger sister were held captives by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, he motioned to the girl whom Ron picked up._

 _The girl begged Ron not to hurt her or her family. He ignored her. Ron then proceeded to tear the girl's clothes off of her before he bent the girl over a table and raped her forcefully. "This blood traitor likes to rut with animals…" Bellatrix nastily commented in the background. The girl's parents struggled against their magical bonds._

 _Ron viciously bit, slapped and pulled the girl's hair alternatingly as he violated her body. He fixated his attention on her hair which he tugs on painfully as he rode her. "Please don't…" The girl begged but Ron was relentless._

 _"_ _Who has a bigger dick, Hermione? Me or your boyfriend?" Ron snarled at the girl who whimpered. "Please, don't hurt me. I'm not Hermione." The girl answered, Ron slapped her. "You're Hermione." He insisted. She sniffled. "I'm Hermione." She answered. "Shut up you slag!" Ron replied as he slapped her again. "So who is bigger? Mine or that Bong's?" Ron insisted. The girl hesitated but Ron grabbed her hair more forcefully. "Who?!" He snarled against her neck. "Yours…" The girl cried out as Ron released into her._

* * *

Somebody in the court threw up when Ron killed not only the girl but her entire family as well. Arthur has his hands on his face while Charlie and Bill furiously left. Sirius and Remus held Bong and Harry back as they struggled to get to where Ron is held. Ron taunted him. Lau got out of his seat at the side and helped Sirius and Remus. "Bong, let's just go." Hermione said in a strange strangled voice. Bong allowed Hermione and Sirius to lead him away. Harry wanted to remain but Sirius and Remus dragged him with them.

They really didn't need to be there, the transcript for the trial is publicly available and Lau had to remain there as he was the one doing the psychological profile for Ron.

The next few minutes would show more of Ron's victims and how he killed them. Most murders he'd committed in the Battle of Hogwarts, with people who appealed to him for mercy. The Brown family would cry as they reached Ron's memory of killing Lavender. Many are thinking that it was a good thing that he didn't have enough time to kill more. But these 7 victims have been more than enough.

Hermione didn't say a word as Bong led her to their room and held her in his arms closing his eyes as he imagined what would have happened to Hermione had Draco and Dobby not rescued them or Ron had his way with her. Hermione kissed his cheek. "I know of what you're thinking. But those things didn't happen. They could but they didn't. I'm fine. We'll be good." Hermione tried assuring him but Bong stubbornly clung on to his black mood. Hermione sat on him and started tickling him until he laughingly relented to changing his mood and they talked about new ice cream flavors that Hermione wanted to try.

* * *

* No notes on where he was sorted so I'm taking a guess.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you for everyone who've read this and left reviews, particularly pianomouse, SereniteRose and Elizabeth. Thank you for adding this story to your favorite list.

* * *

 _Yau Kin-bong watched the whole bar prepare for the New Year countdown. He on the other hand is only trailing a particular subject. He ordered whiskey, despite the fact that he doesn't drink. When his senior partner Lau Ching-hei came he said, "You know, ordering a drink and then not drinking it is more conspicuous than just hanging out." Bong just told his partner that he doesn't drink. "Problem in paradise?" Lau asked as he noticed that his partner had been a bit stressed out lately. Then, they had the whole conversation about how Bong doesn't see Rachel as the one for him._

Of course, it makes more sense for Bong, who is under the effects of a polyjuice potion to trail their subject. He promised Hermione some time ago to stop drinking when she told him that he drinks too much. Thus, he nursed his firewhiskey but did not drink. Lau came in; he is also under the effect of polyjuice. He signaled Aberforth for a bottle of mulled mead. "You know, ordering a drink and then not drinking it is more conspicuous than just hanging out." Lau told him. Bong had a sense of déjà vu. He took the shot of firewhiskey and gulped it down. "Problem in paradise?" Lau asked him, only this time he asked the question in English. Bong steeled himself to just finish this beat but he has a sense of foreboding of something big about to come.

* * *

 _Lau and the rest of the team followed the subject with Bong in the lead, as Lau sent communications from their temporary base._

Lau returned to their temporary base and started sending communications from their temporary base in an inn right across their subject's rented place. Several Aurors had slowly whittled down the security and protection charms around the property. Bong is in the lead as he followed the subject more closely. Lau figured that Bong's distraction might have something to do with the fact that he and Hermione had been staying up late nights to review for Hermione's NEWTS. It's a good thing Hermione received wonderful examination scores, otherwise she'd probably insist on retaking it. Never mind that the whole wizardry world is just on the mend from the most recent war. There were some, like this subject they've been following, who is taking advantage of the disorder and had taken to using the Imperius Curse on victims to rape them.

* * *

 _Bong had been the one who stepped in the moment they broke down the door of the serial rapist they've been following around. He'd been the one who pointed his gun at the man before using it to knock the man unconscious as he poised to struggle with Bong. It was a successful operation and the team couldn't have been happier with the results._

Bong allowed the subject to enter with his Imperioed victim, but he and his team followed fast. He had been the one who cast a stunning spell at the subject. He allowed the Aurors bind and then levitate the man as he reported to Lau who was sending communications from their temporary base. He quickly bid his partner good bye as he apparated home.

* * *

 _Bong took his time, driving leisurely home. Once he reached home, he smelt the familiar scent of acrylic paint on the canvasses Rachel had propped against the wall. He took a drink of water from the fridge before preparing for bed. Once he got to their room, he kissed Rachel. He had thought she was only sleeping only to draw back the comforter to see her slashed wrist and their bed soaked with her blood._

Bong quickly opened the front door of their secret kept apartment as they've warded their home against apparition. After quickly locking the door, he came upon a sleeping Hermione covered with a comforter lying in an uncomfortable position on their couch. He quickly removed the comforter only to be comforted by the absence of any wound or blood and her quick complaint when her covers were removed.

* * *

Hermione woke up as he was carrying her to their bed. "You're home. I was waiting for you." Hermione told him sleepily. Bong shook his head. "I told you not to wait up because I expected to be late. We've only just nabbed the guy."

She shook her head. "You know I can't sleep very well when you're not beside me. Plus, kicks keeps me up and it won't stop until you put your hand on my tummy and tell it to calm down." Hermione replied wryly. Bong smiled as he tucked her in their bed.

He then slipped out of his clothes and just left his boxers on. "Don't call her it, she doesn't like it when mommy calls her it." Bong replied as he placed his hand on Hermione's tummy. "My little angel, you can sleep now, daddy's home. He and Uncle Lau caught the bad guy." Bong told Hermione's stomach before kissing it.

"You're spoiling it before it even gets out." Hermione replied even as the baby stopped kicking. Bong smirked. "She's daddy's little girl." He answered. "What if it's a boy?" Hermione asked. Bong shrugged and said. "Still my little angel…"

Hermione smiled. "Angels… The healer confirmed they're twins although it's still too early to tell their gender." Bong stilled at that and kept quiet. Hermione looked at him, worried at his sudden silence.

"We need another crib, another stroller, another car seat and another high chair… I better go as soon as the shopping mall is open." Bong stuttered. Hermione shook her head. "You need to sleep first you big worrywart. Quit obsessing about the baby stuff too, you'll get an aneurysm." She replied as she went back to sleep. Bong laid down on his side so he could put his hand on her tummy. He was right, there was something big. But he need not have worried. He's with the woman he wants to grow old with and with babies on the way. He doesn't have to return to that nightmare anymore.

* * *

The press had a field day with what happened to the previously dubbed Golden Trio.

The wizardry world stood in disbelief when Ronald Weasley, a member of two clans known for their opposition of the Dark Lord, went and betrayed not only his family but his closest friends, including the Boy Who Lived, to become a Death Eater. His crimes and trial became public knowledge as its transcript like the other trials pertaining to the Second Wizardry War was released to the printed media.

The wizardry world was horrified with the viciousness of his crimes; some blamed his upbringing and his lack of better circumstances that led him to this route, some blamed Hermione Granger for his downfall, while there are those who blamed Harry Potter. Like other criminals the world over, Ron finally found his notoriety, as he gained fans with a number of them clamoring to give him a child before his upcoming execution. But of course, the ministry did not allow these requests.

Ron asked to see Harry and Hermione to explain his side but neither one agreed to visit him.

* * *

Another scandal regarding the Golden Trio had been Hermione Granger's out of wedlock pregnancy. Rita Skeeter ran several articles on the Daily Prophet about Hermione's whereabouts during what should have been her sixth and seventh year, of how Albus Dumbledore metaphorically peddled her to gain the interest of the son of one of the Councilmen in the Asian Enclaves and how Hermione had been underage when she first cohabited with this foreign Auror. Rita had even implied that the father of the unborn child could very well be Ron Weasley.

But an angry Bong fought back as he sought the help of the Minister for Magic to create libel and slander laws to protect people from erroneous reporting (Rita Skeeter had been their first example) but at the same time he opened their doors to counter Rita Skeeter's allegations with interviews of their own. Bong said that Hermione had been of age in the wizardry world when they started living together as Hermione is a year older than her peers given that her birth date fell on September (he had been told by Hermione not to mention the time turner she'd used).

He also angrily clarified that the babies Hermione is carrying is definitely his as they were conceived sometime after the Battle of Hogwarts. Besides, as Bong explained, their hand fasting involves fidelity vows (he did not expound on this as their family's ancient ritual can easily be misconstrued). Bong also assured the public that their children were not conceived out of wedlock as they've been in a hand fasted marriage around the time the Second Wizardry War started.

Hermione, in the same interview also stated that she and Ron were never together and that he had been dating Lavender Brown as far as she knew. She also clarified that her relationship with Harry is just platonic and even fraternal at best.

* * *

They all said that Harry had been batty since after the war, but Hermione just sees him as traumatize by everything that had happened. He took Ron's betrayal the worst and feels as if he'd lost his footing. Sirius reminded his godson that he's not the first one to be betrayed by a friend he thought he could trust as he reminisced about the friendship he and the marauders had. There had been numerous reports about Harry Potter's disappearance but none had been substantiated, there were sightings of him all over England but in reality he just went with Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend Rolf Scamander in South America to hunt for the rare and elusive Chupacabra.

There, Harry would fall in love with a native witch and decided to settle down with her, away from all the trauma and pain he'd felt in England. Of course, he'd occasionally still visit with Hermione and her family. She in turn complains how Uncle Harry kept on spoiling her twins even if she enjoys spoiling his own children as well.

* * *

Lau was easily able to convince Susan to live in the quaint cottage in Scotland. He explained that not only is their home earthquake proof, flood proof indestructible, undetected by radar and heavily warded but so is the field around it that and he hired an interior designer to design their home to the nines. Their distance is made negligible as the floo network allowed her to travel everywhere in England (he might have neglected to tell her she could travel anywhere in the world), seeing that muggles can use the floo just as long as they have floo powder. But first, he had to explain about the wizardry world. Bong and Hermione helped by simple spells and transfiguration, but it took a visit to Diagon Alley for it to really sink in.

He had expected a worse reaction but Susan took to it easier than he thought she would. She was of course forced to sign the same non-disclosure agreement he'd sign. This was just as well for Lau as his wife limited her conversations with her father over the phone for fear that she might reveal too much of the wizardry world especially in the near future when their own son turned out to be a muggleborn wizard.

He didn't know how it happened. Hermione might have saved Bong's life from the misery his friend was wallowing in, but she had also saved Lau from himself. But more than that, they became his family.


End file.
